Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy
Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy is a short about a robot named Tiny Miracle who makes tiny miracles happen for everyone. This short appeared after Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework! Character Appearances Major Characters *Tiny Miracle *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus Minor Characters *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) Plot Uncle Grandpa wants to open a jar of hamburgers but is unable to do so because his hands are full. He calls upon Tiny Miracle to help him open it. Tiny Miracle helps him open the jar by doing some crazy dance moves then smashing it on the floor. After Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, and Pizza Steve enjoy some of the hamburgers, Uncle Grandpa calls upon Tiny Miracle to help clean up. Trivia *Just like Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person, Tiny Miracle also appeared in the actual show. He had a role in the episode Jorts, where he helps Mr. Gus take off super tight jorts. Gallery Short Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 39.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 38.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 37.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 36.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 35.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 34.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 33.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 32.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 31.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 30.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 29.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 28.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 27.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 26.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 25.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 24.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 23.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 22.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 21.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 20.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 19.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 18.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 17.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 16.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 15.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 14.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 13.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 12.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 11.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 10.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 9.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 8.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 7.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 6.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 5.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 4.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 3.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 2.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 1.png Official Art and Story Boards Tiny Miracle Storyboard 001.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 002.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 003.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 004.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 005.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 006.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 007.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 008.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 009.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 010.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 011.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 012.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 013.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 014.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 015.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 016.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 017.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 018.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 019.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 020.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 021.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 022.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 023.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 024.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 025.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 026.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 027.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 028.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 029.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 030.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 031.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 032.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 033.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 034.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 035.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 036.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 037.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 038.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 039.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 040.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 041.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 042.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 043.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 044.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 045.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 046.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 047.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 048.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 049.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 050.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 051.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 052.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 053.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 054.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 055.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 056.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 057.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 058.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 059.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 060.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 061.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 062.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 063.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 064.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 065.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 066.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 067.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 068.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 069.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 070.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 071.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 072.jpg Tiny Miracle Storyboard 073.jpg Category:Shorts Category:Recurring Shorts